DE 10 2010 053 802 B3 discloses a vehicle seat of generic type with a turning device which comprises a fixed base component and a seat part carrier, which is rotatable relative to the base part about a perpendicular axis of rotation. Here, the fixed base component is fixed to a vehicle structure, and a seat part of the vehicle seat can be fixed to the seat part carrier.
For locking the base component to the seat part carrier, the turning device has a locking device, which comprises a locking plate and a pivotal locking lever.
As a crash safeguard two catch bolts, which have a mushroom-shaped widening, are arranged on the base component in the rear end area, viewed in the direction of travel. The seat part carrier has two openings, through which the catch bolts extend when the turning device is in the basic position. The catch bolts prevent the seat part carrier being torn apart from the base component in the event of a crash.
The catch bolts are each enclosed by an elastic sleeve, on which the openings of the seat part carrier rest in the basic position. The elastic sleeves eliminate any play between the base component and the seat part carrier, reduce any noises occurring and increase the natural frequency of the vehicle seat.